


When it all comes crashing down

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Family Bonding, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other, Panic Attacks, Tommyinnit not havin a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Know that there will always be people there~Tommyinnit deals with the loss of Henry, and Dream is there to comfort himThe death of his friends hurts him harder than he thought it would
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic only
Comments: 2
Kudos: 224





	When it all comes crashing down

It's so quiet.

The soft waves of the ocean slosh against their boat, rocking it slowly as a couple of dolphins chatter a few meters away from them. Tommy is back to back with Dream, the hard netherite armor uncomfortable against his skin. Pants are shared between them, as Tommy stares at the curls in the water that are forming as they sail through it.

He's exhausted.

It started as just a small pang in his chest. He remembers it barely, even though it was just a little over half an hour ago. Maybe his mind didn't want to remember, maybe he still wasn't even believing it fully.

He had passed Niki on the walkway to Skeppy's house, and the female had grabbed onto his hand and told him Henry was dead.

Dead, just like that.

Really, Tommy had almost wanted to burst into tears right there and then. Henry was his friend. He had grown to care for the smaller furry animal. It hurt, it hurt a lot. It felt as if his heart got splattered by an anvil.

But Niki giggled, not catching the pain Tommy was feeling, and squeezed his hand, telling him she would help get revenge on Sapnap. For a second, Tommy wanted to be honest and explain he didn't really want any revenge, that he just wanted to go back to bed and... _grief_ about his loss.

But Skeppy came barging out of his house, yelling at both of them for being on his property without his permission, and Tommy just swallowed before forcing a jokingly offended facade. After that, he just went along with the bit, bullying both Skeppy and Badboyhalo and getting Dream to help him lavacast Sapnap's Eiffel Tower.

It wasn't long before Sapnap got word of the news, and before Tommy knew it he was getting threatened by four people at the same time.

He was... _Scared_. His breath hadn't been caught from the fight he had just mere minutes ago, and his side of the battle was quite outnumbered. Sure, Dream was a good pvp'er, but still, they didn't stand a chance.

Tommy didn't want to get more hurt than he already was, he was tired.

But Sapnap caught his attention, swinging a piece of raw beef in front of him, and Tommy might as well have thrown up right then and there. It was disgusting, god it was disgusting. Just the mere thought that that was his friend right there, nothing more but a steak... It made lava boil inside his stomach.

His vision was red as he clanged sword with the other, desperately trying to yank the meat away. But he didn't stand a chance, and Tommy watched with burning chest as Sapnap stuck the meat in his throat and swallowed with a sickening grin.

Something inside him _snapped._

He let out a broken scream, jaw falling slack as he stared at where his friend was just mere seconds ago. For a second, Tommy thought he saw a hint of regret in the other's eyes, but then Dream grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him away.

Everyone was yelling, Tommy could feel his eyes prickling as Dream pulled him all the way back to the ocean, placing a boat in the water before jumping in.

Sapnap cursed loudly, and Tommy watched with panting breath as Dream started rowing vividly, the shore getting farther and farther away from them. He could barely breathe.

Eventually, they couldn't even see the shore anymore. Where Dream was taking him, he had no idea. But the other seemed to be taking his time, probably also glad with a bit of time to breathe.

The wind brushed through his hair as a fish jumped up from beside the boat. It splashed a bunch of water over his jeans, and something inside him _broke._

The tears finally rolled down, and Tommy sobbed loudly.

Within seconds, he felt Dream's body freeze up before spinning around so quickly the boat wobbled from it.

Tommy hated it, he hated that Dream saw him like this. And over what? Over a stupid pet? Sapnap had killed tons of pets, he was _known_ as the pet killer, and no one on the server had been crying about it like a little baby.

But he couldn't control the sobs escaping him as he buried his face in his hands, hitching up his knees to his chest to close more in on himself.

"Tommy..."

"I'm sor-sorry." He couldn't even look at the other, cheeks red with embarrassment. "He-Henry is my b-best friend. I di-didn't think Sap-Sapnap would..."

He didn't finish, choking on his breath. There were down-right whines coming out of his throat now, and Tommy almost wished the boat would sink just so he could escape the other's stare burning in his back

"I-I'm sorry." He said again, wiping some of his tears away only to have them get replaced with new ones. "I'm j-just being stu-stupid..."

A second passed. Then another. Then one more. Then something warm embraced him.

Tommy hiccuped in surprise, turning his head to see Dream's arms wrapped around his waist and head pressed against his shoulderblades. The other didn't seem mad at all, just holding his shaking body close to him, and Tommy breathed in sharply.

"It's okay to cry." Dream whispered softly, barely above the sounds of the ocean. "I know how much Henry meant to you, it's not stupid, you're not stupid."

Really, Dream probably could have said anything and he still would've burst into tears for a second time. Maybe it wasn't even the fact that he said anything, maybe it was just the given comfort that Tommy craved. That he _needed._

Like another wave of pure heartbreak, sob after sob pushed past his lips as Tommy weakly turned around and buried his face in the other's chest. God, it was terrible, Tommy hadn't cried this hard since he was a kid. His chest was aching and his eyes felt like they were on fire. He was barely even aware of how much time was passing, but he could recognize the protective arms draped around him like a big blanket of comfort and softness.

Eventually, their boat had drifted off all the way into some sort of mountainy biome, and Tommy had calmed down a little bit. His nose was still full of snot, and his fingertips still felt a bit numb, but at least he could breathe without his lungs burning.

By this point, he was almost laying on top of Dream, his head still against the other's chest as his hair was softly petted. It was comfortable, sure, but Tommy was also becoming more aware of their closeness, and couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. Sure, they were friends, good friends even, but Tommy still felt embarrassed.

He pushed himself away from the other, who reluctantly removed his hands. Tommy took a bit of time to breathe, cleaning his face as well as he could with just his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He didn't quite know what he was apologizing for, maybe for being a burden.

"It's fine." Dream immediately answered, and Tommy exhaled slowly. "It's not your fault."

Tommy wanted to leave, he wanted to get back to his home and take a nice long nap.

"Can you take me back home?"

Dream nodded. "Of course. I'll text Sapnap and the others to leave you alone."

The name alone almost made him flinch but he quickly turned away from Dream so the other couldn't see it. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Want me to text Tubbo too?"

His thoughts flickered to the bee-keeper, and he nodded slowly. Tubbo would understand.

Again, Dream nodded, grabbing his communicator and typing in a few quick messages. The other then turned around again and grabbed onto the oars, slowly starting their way back to the mainland. Tommy just stared dazedly over the water, counting the salmon and watching the sun slowly dip under the horizon.

For a moment, between all of these fights and wars and stress, there was a bit of _peace_.

It didn't take long before they reached land. Tubbo stood patiently on a deserted beach as Dream rowed their boat to the shore. Tommy silently got out once they were close enough, and was in his best friend's arms within two steps.

Tubbo, bless him, just held him tight and whispered gentle words of comfort, hands rubbing soothing circles into his back. They didn't stay like that for long; Tommy pulled away after just a few seconds but made sure to keep their hands connected.

"I'll be off." Dream said, giving them a short wave before reaching back for the oars. "Tommy, you can stay away from the wars and everything for as long as you'd like. Get some rest, okay?"

If Tommy would have the power to, he would've given a more grateful response, but all he managed was a short: "Okay."

Dream just smiled comfortingly at him before making short eye-contact with Tubbo, who, from the corner of Tommy's eye, he could see give a curt nod. Although they weren't spoken, Tommy could hear the promise "I'll make sure he's okay" drifting through the air.

He softly squeezed Tubbo's hand, and Tubbo squeezed back.

And as Dream started sailing away, Tommy let himself get gently pulled away from the beach, entering a thick jungle. They were at Tubbo's jungle base, he realized quickly after, listening faintly to whatever story the other was telling him about. Something about a creeper blowing up some of the music blocks.

Balancing over the beams, they made their way into the bedroom, and as soon as the twin-sized bed came into view, Tommy flopped down on it.

Really, he wanted to mutter out a thank you, or well, anything for that matter, but as soon as his body hit the cushions all his thoughts were gone.

His vision went dark, and his ears picked up one last thing before falling down into a deep abyss of comfort.

"Sleepwell, Tommy. I'll be here when you'll wake up."

And Tommy knew that Tubbo would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this clashes with the angsty story you just read but I just wanted to tell this funny story: 
> 
> Alright so I haven't come out yet to my family, and my grandma got me this sort of do-it-yourself wool to knit a sock. And it's in bi colours.
> 
> I kid you not, she literally WINKED at me and said I know you those like colours with THIS SMIRK AND I JUST-
> 
> I COULD'VE DIED RIGHT THERE OH MY GOD
> 
> God I love my grandma. Sorry for bothering you with this story I just thought it was hilarious XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, my twirling lollipops :P


End file.
